Bring Me to Life
by Plain J
Summary: Story adopted from cocoloco 123. Three years after Edward leaves, Bella is changed by the Volturi. 60 years later, her coven runs into the Cullens at High School. Edward has moved on. What happens when a different Cullen catches Bella's attention?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is a story that was previously written by Cocoloco 123. When I asked if I could help with the editing process to make the story better, they let me adopt it since they were planning on deleting it anyways. I wanted it to be known that the idea was originally theirs, but with permission, I have fixed minor errors, and fleshed it out, making it a bit better. I hope you all enjoy.**

BPOV

It's been three years since he left. Jake's been avoiding me for months now. He could have died in a car accident for all I knew. Billy won't even talk to me anymore. All my former 'friends' hate me because I was spending too much time with Edw-him. Not even Angela is talking to me anymore. In High School, they called me things like 'emo' and 'freak'. The worst thing was that Jessica and Lauren kept bugging me about Ed-him. I'm so glad I only had to put up with them for a year. After graduation, I simply cut ties with everyone.

I figured, screw them all. Then, I had the bright idea of if I couldn't beat them, then join them. After graduation, I cut layers into my hair and died it with red streaks. I also ended up getting a few piercings; three small hoops went up my ear lobes, a hoop on the left side of my lip, and bars in my right eyebrow, my left tragus, my tongue, and my belly. My newest addition was an indo bar on my right ear. Many would say that I dress gothic now too, but I like to call it rocker/ punk. Black lipstick is so lame. Finally, I dropped Bella, and simply go by Izzy now. You call me Bella, and I won't answer.

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, when I decided to go for a walk. I got up of off my bed and took a shower. After I dried my hair, I put my black skinny Jeans on with a MCR tank top and a random jacket. I put some eyeliner on quickly, and threw on my Airwalks. I Headed out of the door and walked into the forest.

When I reached his meadow, I saw someone sitting motionlessly on the ground. I walked up and got a closer look of the person, and realized he had black spiky hair with red tips. When he moved his hand so he could brush his hair away from his face, I gasped. His hand as sparkling. Hopefully, he was a vegetarian! I still want to be changed even though he wasn't with me anymore.

"Hello." I said, kinda nervously.

In a flash, he was standing in front of me. At least he had golden eyes, so he was a veggie.

"Hello." He purred at me. "I'm guessing, judging by your reaction to me, you know what I am. So, how do you know about us?" He asked casually.

When I finished telling him the very, very short version of how I came to know about vampires, his eye's widened when I said, or rather stuttered, _his_ name.

"What was Edward's last name?" He asked. Why the hell he wanted to know _his_ name, I didn't have a clue. Oh well, what have I got to lose?

"Uhh...Cullen, Edward Cullen." I said unsure of why he was asking. When he didn't say anything, I told him a bit more. "He said he didn't love me anymore. That he didn't want me. Then he left. I haven't heard from him since."

"Oh...did he hurt you sweetie? If he hurt you in any way I will rip his fucking hea-" I cut him off.

"It's ok, he kinda did hurt me in a way, but don't worry about it. Honestly, I didn't really love him, I thought I did because he was my first boyfriend and all, but he would never let us go farther then kissing, saying that he could hurt me. I kept asking him to change me, but he said he wouldn't 'damn' my soul for eternity" I used air quotes for the 'damned' part while rolling my eyes. "I still want to be changed though, I know I would go through a lot of pain and all, but it's only for three day's right? So, I figured hey why not..." I said trying to get the hint across to him.

He simply smirked, catching on to my hinting. "Oh, this Edward guy must have been stupid to let a beauty like you go. If you really want to be changed, or 'damned' for eternity, I could take you to the Volturi. If that's what you still want, anyways. By law, since you know what we are, you are to either be killed, or changed, anyways." I remembered the Volturi from a conversation I had with _him_ when we were watching Romeo and Juliet.

I Beamed! "Yay! Thank you, THANK YOU! YAY!" I said while jumping up and down. I looked up to see Blaze was looking at me strangely. That's when I realized I was having an Alice, moment, and abruptly stopped.

"Let's get on our way shall we?" He asked and grinned showing his white teeth.

I climbed on Blaze's back, and after a few hours, we boarded a plane to Italy. We got to talking, and found out we pretty much liked the same sort of stuff, and had a lot in common with each other. I realized the plane stopped and people where getting up from there seats. When we entered the lobby in the Volturi castle, Blaze went to speak with Ginna, the women behind the desk, and then we walked down a hall off to the side.

"Come on, this way." He said, ushering me to a door off to the side. "I should warn you though, they're not vegetarian, like the vamps that you used to know, but don't worry, I will protect you."

I smiled and followed his lead. We walked through many dark corridors and tall doorways. Eventually, after about ten minutes of walking, we were there. We walked through one last door, and I couldn't believe what I saw next…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**EPOV**

I can't believe Bella had believed that I was leaving her because I didn't love her. She was so gullible at times, silly human. I am glad I left her now though. Now, I have the wonderful Tanya from the Denali coven, and am no longer a holder of my V card; it was great. To think I've been holding out all this time, waiting on the 'right person'. HA! Tanya is the most wonderful Women/Vampire in the entire world. Now I lay in bed, next to the love, or rather lust, of my existence. I wasn't dumb enough to think she loved me, but at least she bore my mark on her shoulder blade.

I looked in her ruby red eyes, and see my own reflecting in her thoughts.

"Eddie, Baby, I want to go kill another innocent human!" Tanya jumped up exclaiming.

"Ok Babe, let's go find some." I said smiling crookedly at her.

"Ooh," she squealed. "Could I bed the male this time? It's been so long! I know you like to feel the warmth of the human female too, you can't deny it." She said, cocking her eyebrow to me.

"Sounds good babe. Let's go."

We walked down into the living room. All the couples were sitting together. Since Jazz took a snap at Bella, he and Alice have been growing apart. Apparently, they where going to meet there true mates in a few decades, but they were still 'hanging out' quite often, to pass the time.

Alice gasped as her eye's glazed over into a vision. I tried reading her mind but she blocked it from me, singing some new pop song. I wonder what Bella did now. She only did that when bad things where going to happen to Bella.

"Oh, God! YAY! Oh my gosh! I can't wait until we move to forks in 60 years!" She suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and down, clapping.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, walking over to where they sat, pulling Tanya with me.

"Ummmm...Uhh… Nothing for you to worry about Edward." She smiled. I could tell she was keeping something from me, even though Alice thought it was a good thing. It couldn't be too good.

An hour later, I was still trying to coax it out of her, but I gave up and led my beautiful Tanya out of the door for a delicious treat.

**APOV**

I was sitting on the sofa with Jasper. Jasper and I have been growing apart since Jasper lost control on Bella. It's been five years since we left her. We broke-up, but still get a release from time to time from each other. There's no point in going without sex for sixty-some years. Vampires have needs! I keep having visions of Jasper with a girl who looks similar to Bella, but a vampire. Then, there are the visions of me with a guy that's in the other girl's coven. Whore one and whore two walked down the stairs, receiving daggers from all except Esme and Carlisle. My eye's glazed over and I had a vision.

_It was the girl that jasper was going to be with, and the guy that I was having visions of with. There were also three people who I didn't recognize. Jasper was in a suit but not a formal one; jeans, a t-shirt, and a suit jacket in all black, with blood red pinstripe. There was his mate in a blood red silk dress, but it had alterations so it looked very casual. I was there in a white dress, and so was the guy that I was having visions of. He was also wearing a casual type of suit. Then I realized that we where having a double wedding! _

"Oh, God! YAY! Oh my gosh! I can't wait until we move to forks in 60 years! "I Exclaimed. Everyone just proceeded to look at me strangely.

I was blocking my thoughts at the moment because of whore one and whore two.

"Alice what is it?" He Asked

"Ummmm...Uhh…Nothing for you to worry about Edward." I smiled my fake smile since I can never smile genuinely when those two are around. He tried coaxing it out of me for over an hour, but obviously it didn't work. Finally, he took his whore off to hunt. I can't believe they went against Carlisle!

"Alice what was it?" Jasper Asked.

I smiled at him and said "We're gonna find our soul mates in Forks in about 60 years!"

He smiled and went back to reading. I could never tell douchward about the vision. He'll probably kill me or maybe something worse, but Bella is worth anything to me.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Will have more up soon. Thanx again to cocoloco 123! Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**BPOV**

Laurent, and Victoria where here? What the Hell? Were they now part of the Volturi? I stopped in my tracks as Victoria and Laurent gasped.

"Are you alright Izzy?"Blaze asked

"Uh, Yeah. I just recognize a few people I met when Edward was still around. I'm okay, I guess" I said, smiling a reassuring smile.

Blaze led me inside of another room. When we stopped, there was a anciently old vampire sitting on a throne. I guess that he was the 'leader', Aro. He seemed to be having a silent conversation with Blaze, which made me a bit suspicious. Then again, it could have been my over-active imagination, or me just being paranoid.

"Welcome friends, what are your names?" The Old guy said in an overly cheerful voice.

"I'm Blaze," He gestured to me while saying, "and this is Izzy." Blaze said smirking at me. Despite the fast-paced beating of my heart, I held my hand out to Aro.

When I shook his hand, his eyebrows reached for his hairline, and his smile got larger.

I raised my eyebrow in question at Blaze. He came to my ear and whispered, "They can't read your mind." He must have been keeping something from me because I told him I already new that Edward couldn't read my mind.

"You don't have to whisper," I looked from Blaze to Aro. "I already knew that. Edward couldn't read my mind either. He once said something about my mind being on a different frequency or some shit." I said shrugging my shoulders.

It was Aro who replied. "Well, my dear, it seems you will have the power of shield, because I can't read you either. It also seems that Janie over here," he gestured to a small blonde girl who looked about fourteen. "Her power of pain doesn't work on you either." Aro looked like a kid in a candy shop for a moment. "Anyways, what brings you both here today?"

Blaze smiled, and replied "Aro, we were wondering if you would change Izzy because she has wanted to be changed since she found out about us and our world." Blaze said

Well, Aro, sir, It's not my secret to tell you the whole story, but my hometown has some very superstitious Native Americans that are family friends. One night, at a gathering, they were telling of tribal legends. Some of their legends told of 'the cold ones'. I became interested, and did some research. That's when I met the Cullens at school, and I figured out that the legends were true. Edward tried to deny it, but he claimed to fall in love with me." I rolled my eyes at this point. "Obviously, he didn't love me though, or else he'd still be here."

"Oh. Well, since you are a human who knows of our secrets, you can either be changed, or die. So, of course we will change you, my dear Isabella. Who would you like to change you? Take your pick" He said and waved is hand, gesturing about to the vampires around the room.

"Uh, Blaze? Could you pick? I don't really know much about the Volturi." I whispered, then blushed, realizing they'd hear me anyways. I came back from Blaze's ear and smacked my forehead muttering incoherent words to myself.

Blaze chuckled and said "What about Aro, he might as well do it. He is, after all, the most experienced one here, so you don't have to worry about him losing control. "Blaze said smiling.

"Okay then, sounds good to me." I said.

"Oh goodie, I can't wait to see what you turn out to be like. The power you may have. When would you like to be changed?"Aro asked

I looked at Aro and shrugged, "Uhh, now?" I asked

Aro smiled, showing his clean white teeth, and clapped his hands three times. He proceeded to tell us to follow him to his 'special room'. We walked into a room which was unbelievably cold, and Aro gestured for me to lay down, so I did.

Blaze said "I'm not going to lie to you, Izzy, but I'll be here when you wake-up ok?" I nodded my head, and he continued. "It's going to hurt A lot, and you're going to want to die, but just remember, it's only three days." I nodded to let them know I was ready.

The next thing I felt was cold lips on my wrist, followed by a sharp pain cutting into my skin. It felt like I was on fire, I guess that's what it's supposed to feel like. That's all I remember from when James bit me. Aro bit me in a few more places; my other wrist, both ankles, and where my shoulders met my neck. I heard their footsteps leaving. I felt around for Blaze, but there was felt nothing. Where was he? He promised that he would be there for me when I woke-up! The next thing I saw was the light going off, then blackness enveloped me.

~X~X~X~X~

Three days of pure torture. Burning throughout my veins, my heart beating way too fast; it was going a hundred mile's and hour. My heart stopped and finally I woke up. I opened my eyes, and was astonished that I could see _everything_! I could see specs of dust flowing in the air, color prisms of light that had no name, a mosquito across the courtyard out the window. I could also hear _everything_. I could hear cars and trucks that where miles away, the chatter of talk throughout the whole castle, bees buzzing off in the woods. I turned my head to the side of the pillow and sat up. I think I just got a whiplash that was so fast! I saw Blaze, and he was looking at me funny. My eyes were scanning down his body, and I could feel lust, anger, and smugness. I think it was coming from Blaze. That's odd. Blaze was wearing a Volturi cloak.

"Why are you wearing a Volturi cloak?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm in the Volturi!" He replied, rolling his eyes. "Why else would I wear it? Not just anybody can wear this cloak, it's a privilege, you know." He stated with a hint of arrogance while tugging on the collar. "I was only in that meadow because I traced the sent of your Edward there. I was supposed to get him and Alice to join the Volturi guard. When you showed up and told me you knew them, I figured we could squeeze some information from you. So here you are!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I felt betrayed; I thought he actually cared about me. _Stupid, naïve Bella! When will you learn?_

With my newborn instincts, I did the first thing that popped in my mind; I ran. I ran out of the Volturi castle, and didn't stop. No one could catch me because I'm a newborn. According to Edward, newborns are faster and stronger than most adult vampires.

When I noticed I was in the airport, I picked the coldest, dreariest place that I could think of to live for a bit. I still had my money in my pocket. Thank God I thought to empty my bank account before I left Forks. I'm so glad I listened to Charlie for once too. Even if I had a purse, I always kept my money in my pocket. I had a fleeting thought that I should be thirsty, but I wasn't. That's odd. I'll make sure to hunt when I reach my destination.

I bought the needed ticket with the money I had. I did find it odd that the man didn't ask for a passport, but then realized that I may have been unintentionally flirting with him. Oops… It also helped that I wore red skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt that became a bit too tight during my change. The shirt was a bit lower cut than I normally wear too. Someone at the castle must have changed me. _Ewww… Shower is number two on priority list, after a hunt._ At least they put my black chucks back on.

When I reached the right terminal, I handed the woman my boarding pass, and she gestured for me to walk through the corridor. I found it quickly and sat down in my seat; number 123, easily enough. I sat down and looked out the window. The plane wasn't even full so I had extra time to go until we took lift off. Hopefully, we'd take off before someone in the guard caught up to me.

A few minute's later people started to come on the plane, I could feel some lust, and envy coming off pretty much everybody. Huh. I must be an empath like Jasper. That's kinda cool!

"Please put your seatbelts on, we will be making our way down the tarmac for takeoff in about three more minutes." The women over the intercom said. I obviously didn't need it, but put mine on anyways, just to keep up appearances as the intercom voice started to go over safety procedures as we rolled down the tarmac.

The Plane finally started to take-off, and I could feel terror coming of off people in the back of the plane. I was fed up of feeling terror, envy and lust. I wished it could be calm. With all of my energy, I thought of placid, tranquil, and serene thoughts, and pushed out. The atmosphere in the plane cabin immediately relaxed. I was so excited that I did it though, that everyone else also got excited. Oh, this was going to take some practice. After four and a half hours, most people had gotten up and went to the restroom. I should probably go too; to look human and all. While I was walking down the isle of seats, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. From some I felt envy. Even though I've never been one to be vain, it made me feel good. I rolled my eyes at the old men lusting after me, but silently giggled at a few of the females lusting after me too.

At the restroom stalls, I knocked on a door. When no one answered, I walked in and locked the door after me. I looked in the mirror and saw that I skin had become paler, cheeks more defined, lips more plump, and my hair was a bit longer. When I turned sideways, I did a little happy dance realizing that my breasts were a bit larger. What 21 year old wants to be in an A-cup? I was happy to finally have a C-cup; a nice sized handful. I looked at my eyes, but they kept changing color. When I thought about lust, they would be purple, envy would make them turn green, love would make them pink, and anger would make them red. That could be part of my power. I know I am a shield of some sort, and an empath. Maybe my eyes change color with the different emotions I feel.

I took one final glance in the mirror, and walked out of the room. I took my seat, and looked out the window to see that we where about to land. According to the freakishly cheery air hostess, it was eight in the evening, and 65 degrees. The plane landed, and I walked out of the airport, at a horribly slow human pace. When I was out of human view, I ran like a blur into the forest. I found a nice clearing letting my instincts take over, and I sniffed the air. At first, all I could smell was human blood, and I felt like gagging. _Can vampires get sick?_ I took a second sniff and my throat started to burn as the venom started to pool in my mouth. I could smell bears, yum. I ran in the direction of the delicious smell. When I saw it, I crouched into a hunting position and leapt for the bear. I snapped its neck within seconds, and sucked it dry. I turned toward the bushes, hearing a rustling, and out stepped three beautiful vampires; two male, one female.

I crouched down and growled, "Who are you?" from my defensive position.

**A/N: Tee Hee Hee! Hope you enjoyed! Will have more out later on today. Off to a doctors apt. right now though. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**BPOV**

There were three vampires standing there spying on me. The female was a few inches shorter than me with long blonde hair, the male with her was tall, built, and had blond hair also. The final male was only a few inches taller than me, with black spiky hair. I dropped into a defensive crouch, growling. "Who are you, and what do you want?" I did note they had golden eyes, so they couldn't be too bad. Yet, Blaze had golden eyes too, and look at him…

The female took initiative and stepped forward, speaking first. "I'm Abby; this is my mate, Michael," She said pointing to the blonde. "and our friend Jack." She said, pointing to the shorter male. "We are the Leach Coven."

At that, I had to burst into laughter. They were using the surname of Leach! That is too fucking funny! Abby, who had a very Alice like persona, started clapping while jumping up and down. "Ooooooh! You can be in our coven! We're living here for a while, but in about 60 years, we are moving to Forks to find Jack's mate!" She said while bouncing up and down. "How rude of me, I didn't even ask your name!"

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Izzy" I said smiling, trying to control my laughter. "I'm actually from Forks, but 60 years should be enough time for people to forget about me, or pass on. Thank you for the offer. I'd be happy to be a Leach!" I snorted at that! Emmett would have a ball with that one!

After an hour of hunting, we met at their house. Their, well now our, house was huge considering there were only three; well, now four, people living in it. Must be a vampire thing. After getting comfortable inside, I explained what I believed my powers to be, and the others told me of their own. Michael could see the future, much like a Pixie I used to know. Jack could see anyone's past. This was helpful for vampires he'd crossed who couldn't remember their human lives. Abby could see relationships. She described it as seeing 'cords' flowing from one to another. Each cord had a different color, depending on the type of relationship.

Once we got to know each other, we decided to put together a band. It would give us something to do until it was time to move on to Forks. I was the lead vocals, and guitar, with Abby as a back up vocals, and keyboard. Michael did lead male vocals, and bass guitar, while Jack played the drums.

**67 YEARS LATER**

"Come on, we gotta go!" Abby squealed. "It's time to go to Forks! Between Abby and Michael, they believed the trip to Forks would be good for both Jack and I. We'll see.

**JPOV**

In these past years, Alice and I have grown apart so much, that we hadn't even bedded each other in ten years. Three weeks ago, we decided to officially end our relationship. No hard feelings on either side. I know if I need anything, she'll still be there for me. She said not to worry though, because good things were on the horizon. _Cryptic much?_ Today we where headed back to Forks for another round of High School. _Yippie Skippi! _Queue the eye roll…

My thoughts often turned to Bella, and why we left her behind. She could be dead for all we know; from old age, killed by a nomadic coven, or many other things. Anything is possible with what a klutz she was. All Because of me! I can't believe we left her alone!

I'm still having problems Edward and 'Tay'. They drink human Blood! And Carlisle lets them! I'm the second oldest, and I'm the one that's got the lowest self control. That's what they say anyways. I know better, at least I try. Those two don't give a damn. Hell at least my old friends, Peter and Charlotte, pick out the worst in society; rapists, murderers, child molesters. They revel in the fact that they take the innocent, and Carlisle stands by and lets them. I know for a fact that my control is most defiantly better than theirs. Edward and Tay happen to be coming with us. They're going to have to wear contacts to go to school though. _Great! Edward and Tay are coming with us!_ ~Note the sarcasm.

Alice keeps having visions about something, but won't tell anyone. Every time she has a vision she says "Oh God! YAY! Oh, my gosh! I can't wait to get to Forks." So apparently, something good is going to happen today. We're currently in a new house in the forest in Forks. Tomorrow will be the first day back to school. _Woo Hoo_~ Again~ note the sarcasm.

**EPOV**

We're going back to Forks this year. I can drink Bella's blood, finally. That is if she's not dead yet. I've waited years to claim what I should have been able to long ago. First thing I'm going to do it track her down.

"Eddie? Make the time go faster! I want to drink her blood!" Tay said

I actually growled at her. "I told you, I get first dibs. Maybe I'll share, but she is my singer, so if I chose not to share, you'll have to get over it!" She actually pouted at me, like that would work! I simply growled, and pushed the gas pedal harder.

**BPOV**

I didn't have time to get all glamorized, so I put on some old black sweat suit. On the left breast it had a skull and cross bones. I grabbed my suitcase, guitar, and amp, and ran out the door and put my things in my 2010 black Audi. It was considered a classic by now, but I still loved it!

"Abbz," I whined, "I thought you said to hurry up…you're not even down here!" I yelled while walking inside. It didn't take too long to figure out what was taking them so long. All could feel was lust and love coming from upstairs. So much in fact that I fell to my knees, panting!

"Abbz! Michael! Too much! Emotion overload! Can't we leave already?" I yelled. They came running down the stairs feeling embarrassed, clothes all ruffled.

"Uh, Izzy, we're sorry?" Michael said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you're really sorry. Let's just get going. I want to change into something more decent and set up my new room." I said getting impatient.

"Ok! Okayyy!" They said in unison.

"Where is Jack?" I asked

"Hunting he should be back any-" Michael started, but was cut off by Jack running in the back door.

"Hey, People! I'm back, so let's go!"

After locking up nice and tight, we all walked outside and jumped in our cars. I got in my car and put a My Chemical Romance Cd on full blast. We drove to Forks with Jack driving ahead of me, and Abby and Michael following me. When we finally got to Forks, I parked my car in the garage. My bike had already arrived, thanks to Abby.

Our house was four stories, including the basement. Four bedrooms, five baths; each room had a bathroom, and one guest bathroom off of the living room. We had the basement set up with all of our band equipment. We just had to wait for all the sound equipment to show up in the next few days in order to hook everything up.

I walked to the top floor to get to my room and gasped. My room had dark red on walls with black carpet. I had a single size bed with silver comforter and pillows. Even though we don't need to sleep, I enjoyed sprawling out on the bed from time to time. There was a walk in closet that had a black door. The bathroom door was also black. Inside the bathroom, the walls where black with red border, and the tiles were red. I had a shower stall with ten shower heads, each coming from a different direction. I loved the Jacuzzi tub that took up the majority of one corner.

I left the bathroom to unpack my clothes. After that, I set up my amp on the floor in the corner by the window, and plugged my guitar in. My new guitar was a moving gift from Abby. It was black with a lightning strike in the left corner. I put my guitar in the stand and continued unpacking my things.

By the time I finished unpacking, we had about an hour until we had to leave for school. I figured I'd shower and get ready. When I was finished in the shower I dressed in some black skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt with my blue converse. I made my eye shadow blue on the inside fading into black, eyeliner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. After putting in all my piercings, I realized we had ten minutes to go until we left. I picked up my guitar, put it in the case, and got all of my things ready at a slow pace.

"Izzy! We're leaving!" Jack shouted

I rolled my eyes. Only he would shout in a house full of vampires! I grabbed my guitar case and bookbag, and ran down stairs and into my car. Michael and Abby already left; Jack was pulling out of the driveway and I followed suit.

We arrived at Forks High School just in time. I got out of the car putting my sunglasses on, and leaned against my car waiting for the others. Abby, Michael, and Jack hung out by my car while we waited for the bell to ring. I rolled my eyes at all of the lust, curiosity, and envy being shot in our direction. Some things never change. When the bell rang, we headed to the main office to get our schedules and all that. _Let the torture begin!_

~X~X~X~X~X~

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**

**For any who are confused, or just curious, here is a list of characters, and their powers.**

Bella/ Izzy - Empathic/ Mental & physical shield

Blaze - Persuasion

Abby - Can see relationships

Jack - Sees people's memories by touch

Michael -Visions of the future

Tanya/Tay - None

Edward - Can read minds

Alice – Visions of the future

Jasper – Empathic

Rosalie – None

Emmett- None

Carlisle – None

Esme – None


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Songs belong to Evanescence and All-American Rejects.**

**Previously: **Bella was taken to Aro by Blaze to be changed, and then escaped to be found by the Leach coven. (Bella was able to escape because her shield blocks ALL gifts, even trackers.) About 65 years later, the Cullens are back in Forks, along with the Leach coven. Edward and Tanya are together and feed off of humans. It's now the first day of school for all.

Now, on with the show. A/N at the bottom.

**BPOV**

Behind the desk, there was a woman with fake blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a too tight red sweater that was low cut, and a very short black skirt with black tights. Not something a school employee should be wearing. Her nametag said Ms. Davis.

"Hello Miss Davis." I said smiling. "I'm Isabella Leach; this is my sister, Abby, and our friends, Jack and Michael Shear. We're here for our schedules."

I tried to hold in my laugh as she seemed to be dazzled. "H-Here are your schedules, have them signed by each teacher and bring them back to the office at the end of the day." She said in a daze.

We walked out of the office and stopped at a picnic table, to compare our classes.

Abby quickly looked over all of our schedules. "Ok, I have 3 classes with you Izz. We all have music first, and then I've got History with Izz, Science with Jack, then all of us again for Gym. This won't be too bad."

We headed off to Music class, and gave our slips to the teacher. We decided to take the spare desks in the back. Seconds before the bell rang, in walked five pair of eyes I'd never thought I'd see again, along with one extra that I'd never seen before.

It was the Cullens, who had apparently added a new addition to the 'family'. She was a tall and lanky strawberry blond vampire with contacts in, hanging on to Edwards arm. Edward also had contacts in. That's weird, I wonder why. The Cullens looked like they normally did, all except Edward and Jasper. I noticed Jasper looked less preppy. He looked like a rocker type now in faded black jeans and a band tee with some black biker boots. That's weird, I thought Alice did all of the shopping. Alice was still dressed in her usual preppy self so was the rest of them. When their eyes landed on me, I heard an auditable gasp, and couldn't help but smirk at them. Most prominently, I felt shock, but also lust from the men, and longing from…. Jasper? That's weird.

I was trying to figure it out when Michael asked, "Izz, Who are they?"

"_The_ Cullens" was all I had to say. I could feel the death glare my family was sending to them all.

Suddenly, the teacher was calling upon Abby to state what her musical talent was. "Well," she stood up to reply, "Me, my sister, and our friends, Jack and Michael, are in a band."

"Oh, really?" The teacher said. "Well then, come on up here and show us what you guys have. Could you perform, let's say, three songs for us?" She smirked. I felt smugness and doubt coming off of her. Oh, just wait and see miss teacher.

"Piece of cake." I declared while getting up.

"Which songs J?" Michael asked Jack

"I don't know; let's leave it up to Izzy. Let's give 'em a show!" He said smirking at me and raising a brow. I rolled my eyes and started to think of a few songs.

"How about Going Under, Gives you Hell, and Bring me to Life?" I asked at an inhuman speed, and they nodded their consent. I started the words, and the music soon joined in.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me._

_(Going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you._

Throughout this song, I looked between all of the Cullens, projecting my feelings of when they left me alone and broken. I could see the pain on their faces, and it just made me smile. The second song though, that one was all for Edward.

_Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying!_

_When you see my face,  
Hope it gives you hell, gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, gives you hell  
If you find a woman who's worth a dam and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well, hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

Throughout this song, I felt anger being directed towards Edward from all of the Cullens, except for the new addition. Her anger was directed to me, but I didn't care. Who the hell was she anyways? I had him first, not that I wanted him back. I also felt mirthful amusement coming from Jasper. _Why not?_ I told myself. I messed with Jasper for the last song, sending him lust and desire.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

By the time we finished, Jasper looked like he was ready to pounce. That just made me laugh out loud. We jumped of off the platform, and the Cullens where staring at us. I smirked and went to sit down. I could feel regret coming from Edward, and jealousy from the still unknown slut. The bell finally rang, and we walked out of the room to our next class.

Next was History with Abby. We took the slips to the teacher, waiting to be told where to sit. She stared at us for a while and then said "You girls can sit next to Mr. Hale." She said pointing to the back of the class. "Jasper, raise your hand."

I smiled; at least it wasn't one of the Cullens I hated. Abby noticed this and smirked at me. I glared at her for a second, turning back to the class who was staring at us. Jasper was smiling at me. I smiled back. We walked to him and there were empty chairs on either side of him. I took the one by the window, and Abbz took the one by the humans.

"Is that really you Bells?" Jasper asked

"Yup," I said, popping the P. "But I've changed my name to Izzy." I said smiling. He grinned. Damn, I think he just dazzled me.

He grinned wider at this because he was an emapth too. Damn his power.

I looked at the class, who wouldn't stop staring at us, and sent waves of terror to them. They promptly looked away for the remainder of class. Jasper looked at me curiously.

"I'm and empath too. My eyes change color depending on the emotion I'm feeling. That's why I have to wear contacts." I whispered. At this point we were staring into each other's eyes. Abby cleared her throat, which made us both jump damn near out of our skin. I glared at her, while she just smirked back. I raised my eyebrow in a silent question...

"I'm Abby," She said, still smirking while holding a hand out to Jasper. "I take it you're the empath. I can sense relationships."

After 20 minutes the bell rang and we were off to lunch.

Me and Jasper where catching up while walking to the cafeteria. Abby was smirking at me wiggling her eyebrows behind Jaspers back. I simply rolled my eyes at her.

We opened the doors and walked into line to get food that we'd never eat. Jasper walked through the line with us. Apparently he and Alice had broken up. Alice said they would find their true mates here in Forks. Jasper insisted on paying for our food, and then we went to an empty table in the corner, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Alice and Jack walked over, hand in hand, grinning like fools. Everyone sat together, except for Edward and the still nameless slut. They were nowhere to be found yet.

"Michael was right again." Abby said smugly. I simply rolled my eyes.

Alice threw herself at me for a hug. "Oh Bella I've missed you SO MUCH!" She then started right away with the questions. "How were you changed? Have you got a power? Why are you wearing contacts? What does Abby mean when she said Michael was right?"

"Look! It's another Abby!" Michael said, smiling slightly.

"I missed you too, but why don't we wait for the questions until after school. Maybe we can come over? I'd love to see Carlisle and Esme. You guys are still in the same house, right?"

"Yes, same house. You remember-" She stopped mid sentence when her eyes glazed over into a vision. When she came out of it, she looked at me sympathetically. Michael had the same look on his face. Great Emoward and the slut where coming. Brilliant! Note the sarcasm.

The door opened and all of the humans went silent and stared "Could this day get any more dramatic?" I asked myself under my breath. I felt a strong arm slide around my waist and a wave of calm hit me as I leaned into Jasper.

They came over to the table and glared at my coven; we glared back.

"We don't want a vampire fight in the middle of a high school, now do we Eddie?" Jasper hissed at him

They sat down and remained quiet, but still glared at me. I smiled sweetly at them until they stopped. I sent a wave of animosity to them, they looked at Jasper accusingly.

"It wasn't Jasper." I told them with a smirk. Edward looked, and felt, shocked. After a very long glaring contest, lunch was over. When we all got up, I noticed Jasper's arm still around my waist. It didn't feel uncomfortable, but it felt….. Good. We said our goodbyes and headed to our next classes. When the end of the day finished we all headed out to Casa Della Cullen.

When we arrived, Esme and Carlisle was already standing on the porch. I smiled; I really did miss them. I can't hold them accountable for their son being a douchbag. If I were still human, I would have been squished by the hug from Esme. I smiled at Carlisle over Esme's shoulder; he smiled back, looking pleased. When Esme Finally let me go, we all went inside and gathered on the couches, loveseats, and chairs in the family room.

"You gonna talk or what?" Said the voice of the slut I've learned is Tanya, or Tay as Edward so lovingly calls her. Guess I really was just a distraction, something easily moved on from. Oh well, I'm hoping to move on with a certain cowboy myself.

I turned to glare at her when the idea hit me. Instead of glaring, I smiled sweetly at her. She looked confused but quickly covered it up. Didn't matter though, I could still feel her. On top of the confusion was pure jealousy.

"So Bells," Emmett cut in, trying to break the tension. "What's up with your eyes?"

"Well, I'm an empath and my eyes change color depending on what I'm feeling." I said

"How did you get turned? Have you got a mate? You're a really good singer!" Alice said in one breath.

"You and Abbz are almost exactly the same. You two should get along great. Anyway, I got turned by Aro. This guy named Blaze tricked me into going to Volterra to get turned because he was trying to track Edward and Alice down for Aro. Blaze thought they could squeeze some information out of me of your whereabouts." I took this chance to throw some anger at Edward while glowering. "Obviously, I didn't know where you all were. And nope, I haven't found a mate yet. And thanks for the compliment!" I said answering all her questions, she looked happy.

She went into a vision as did Michael. Alice came out of the trance and squealed happily while glancing between me and Jasper. Edward snorted loudly. I decided to just ignore him.

Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning outside the house. I smiled and looked at Alice, she came out of another vision and nodded. "Awesome idea Bells! Baseball! Let's go girls, I've got outfits for us to play baseball in! Come on, they're upstairs!" Alice said, dragging me and Rose up the stairs. There was no need to drag Abby, because she was already up there.

When Alice finished putting makeup on me, they gave me an outfit. I got dressed in leggings that had a stripe of red going down the side, and a baseball shirt that was in black and red. On the back it said _Team Whitlock_. Oh great, not only would I be playing baseball with the one I am currently lusting over, but I have his name on the back of my new shirt.

I walked out of the room to find that Alice had a _Team Jack_ on her shirt, Rose had a _Team McCarty_ on hers, and Abby had a _Team Michael_ on the back of hers. I had a feeling she has been planning this for a while.

"Come on lets go down stairs!" Alice nearly shouted in my ear. I winced and clutched my over sensitive ears. She stepped back with a whispered, "Sorry." looking at me apologetically. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. We walked out of the room and went to the stairs, instead of walking I decided to jump from the banister and landed in the middle of Emmett and Jasper.

Before Alice could tell me not to, I jumped and landed with a loud bang in between Emmett and Jasper on the sofa. Everyone jumped in surprised and turned to stare at me. I laughed and took in everyone's outfits. Jasper and I were dressed the same, Emmett and Rose where dressed the same, Alice and Michael were dressed the same, as were Carlisle and Esme. When I looked at Edward and Tanya I had to stifle a laugh. They were dressed the same too, but Tanya only had a cloth to hide herself, it looks like she ripped it up so that it only covered her breasts. I'm guessing it was supposed to be sexy, but it just looked whorish.

"Let's go! I wanna beat Bella's coven!" Emmett shouted while lifting me up his shoulder. I squealed and swore until he put me down outside. It was nice having my family back. Even with the addition of a whore.

**A/N:Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers for understanding why it took me so long to update. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Songs used: **  
**Evanescence- Going Under, and Bring me to Life**  
**All-American Rejects- Gives You Hell**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers. I hope this chapter does not disappoint!**

**BPOV**

We ran to the old baseball field. When we arrived, I looked around; it looked the same as always. I saw the opening of the trees where James, Victoria, and Laurent came through so many years before. A creepy feeling passed through me to make me involuntarily shudder.

There was a lightning bolt again, and Alice dragged us all to our places. It was old fashioned boys vs. girls. Rose batted first; her fly ball was caught by Jack. Tanya hit, and Edward didn't even try to catch her ball, letting her get to third base. Alice went to the plate, had a vision, then walked off stating great catch to Emmett.

When it was my turn to bat, I felt mischievousness coming from Jasper. I simply looked at him and raised a brow while he tried to look innocent. Just as Esme was in mid pitch, I felt a wave of shock. I didn't even attempt to swing at the ball as it whizzed past me. While all were laughing, I gave Jasper the stink-eye. "You really wanna play the emotion game Jasper?"

He smirked, sending me some determination. As I was about to swing at the next pitch, I was hit with waves of lust, desire, want, and euphoria. It was so bad; I fell to my knees with a moan, feeling like I was going to cum on the spot. I quickly pulled up my shield before shooting it back tenfold to Jasper. "Game on." I muttered. I sent the lust and desire out to Tanya, who just happened to be standing next to Jasper. I heard Edward growl as Jasper was running around the field trying to get away from a Tanya. She was moaning like a bitch in heat, not able to get a hold of Jasper.

"Bella! Stop, Please! I'm sorry! Please get her to stop!"

"I stopped messing with her about 30 seconds ago, now it's all her!" I was laughing so hard, I fell down.

"Edward, you better get your ho off me!" Japer growled. He was unable to calm her because I was now sending Jasper fear and vulnerability. Once all was calm, Jasper looked at me. "Just remember, Bella, payback is a bitch."

We'd been playing for about an hour, and Tanya was about to bat again when Alice and Michael went into visions. Just as they came to, two familiar figures came into view. Victoria and Laurent.

"Well, hello there!" Laurent said in his French accent.

"Hello." Carlisle said

"You're Laurent, right?" Jack yelled.

"Why yes. How do you know my name?" Laurent asked Jack, I tensed to see what he was going to say.

"Long story, you don't wanna know" Jack replied casually.

Laurent blinked a few times and shrugged as his eyes swept everyone in the field. He felt confused when his eyes fell on Tanya and Edward holding hands. He must not have noticed me yet.

"Why are you here?" Emmett asked the nomads.

"You sure can be blunt." Victoria said. We ignored her and waited for an answer.

"Weren't you in Volterra?" I asked them suspiciously.

They noticed me finally. After the shock wore off, I felt smugness sit in. "Oh yeah, we came to check on your coven, Iz." Victoria said my name like we where old friends. I mentally snorted at the thought.

"Well, we're good. Bye" I said the last part flatly. They smirked and ran back the way they stood there for a moment, not knowing what to think of their appearance.

"They're defiantly up to something" Michael said. We all nodded in agreement.

"What were they thinking, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

He didn't answer because he was too busy staring at my chest. Gross! As if he'd ever get another chance. He had one, and I'd die before giving him another. I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

He quickly snapped out of hit and glared at Jasper. "Nothing much, they were just thinking of James and back when Bella was human." He said

I growled at him

"It's Izzy." I said in an annoyed voice. He just smirked.

"The thunderstorm is going to stop soon, so let's head back." Alice said, frowning at Edward.

We walked back to the house slowly, bored out of our minds.

~X~X~X~X~X~

**A Few Weeks later**

For the past few weeks, we've all grown closer. Well, all except Tanya and Edward.

Alice and Abby loved to go shopping; they were a match made I heaven. I was just excited to not have to play Bella Barbie anymore. I was perfectly capable to get myself dressed, thank you.

Jack and Alice where inseparable; it makes sense though since they are true mates. I was happy for them. Jack has been alone for far too long now.

Abby and Michael are there normal, love sick selves.

Michael and Carlisle liked to pour over medical journals all the time. Michael has even helped Carlisle out on a few cases at the local hospital. They claim to be close to a cure for cancer.

Rosalie and I are basically best friends now, and sometimes we go shopping together. I like shopping with Rose because she lets me pick the clothes I like, rather than that uncomfortable crap that's 'in fashion'.

Jasper and I are also best friends. Alice and Michael keep giving us smirks that scream 'I know something you don't know!' It's irritating because every time I ask about it, they say something stupid like, 'You'll find out eventually.' It just drive me crazy, so I do my best to ignore them.

Almost everyone was out hunting. The only ones here were the slut twins, and Jasper. I needed a shower, but I didn't bring any extra clothes. I was looking through Rose's closet, when I was hit with an idea. I grabbed a pair of orange tights and walked to Jasper's room and knocked.

"Come in." He said through the door.

I walked in and closed the door after me.

"Hey." He said, smiling shyly at me.

"Hey." I said, with a similar smile

"Um…can I borrow a t-shirt?" I asked

"Sure. Any certain color?" He asked. He walked to his closet, and I followed.

"How about black?" I asked, after deciding would look best.

He nodded, and pulled one out of the closet.

I smiled as I held it up to see if it would fit. It was a bit baggy, but the bottom of it came down to my thigh, so it was the right length. I looked up at Jasper to see him smiling and while sending off small waves of lust subconsciously. I bit my lip to stop myself from thinking of jumping him, but decided a bit of flirting wouldn't hurt. "So, you like me in your clothes?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'd like them better on the floor." He replied in his sexy southern drawl.

I rolled my eyes. "Geez Jazz, with as many years as you've been alive, think you could come up with a line that's not to corny?" I teased. He just laughed as I walked away.

After I showered I put on the tights and Jasper's t-shirt. The shirt smelt of him… yummy…. I put my studded belt around my waist with some grey All-star Cons. I grabbed my make-up bag and put yellow eye shadow on the inner eyelid, and orange on the rest of the eyelid. I finished with black eyeliner and mascara. When I went downstairs, I noticed the slut twins were gone, and Jasper on the couch.

I plopped down by him and he jumped out of his skin. I chuckled, I scared a vampire! When he took in what I was wearing, I thought I saw his eyes widen but it was probably my imagination.

We sat like that for an hour, staring blankly at the T.V., not really watching.

**APOV**

We all ran up at the driveway, and I opened the door slowly. I suppressed a squeal. Bella was startled over Jasper on the couch, getting hot and heavy. I felt ready to jump in with all of the lust and desire they were throwing around.

Edward Growled. What the hell? What is up with him! Rose and Abby let out a huge squeal. They finally pulled apart and looked up. They were both breathing heavily and looking shocked and embarrassed.

"Um." Izzy trailed off.

Rose, Abby, and I squealed while pulling her off of Jasper and into my bedroom.

"Details!" Abby shouted excitedly

Izzy sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She huffed before continuing. "We were just watching T.V. and then…well we kissed." Izzy trailed off with a smile on her lips.

"Is he a good kisser?" Rose asked

Izzy just looked at her with her mouth agape… If she could still blush, I know she would be. "I'd rather not talk about that while there is a house of vampires to eavesdrop, but compared to the only other prude I've kissed, it was great."

Rose and I started dancing around. "Oh yeah! Our plan worked! You like him! You like him! Bella and Jasper sitting in a tree H-U-N-T-I-N-G" We chanted while dancing around Izzy.

We didn't notice that Izzy slipped out. We ran down stairs to see Jasper and Izzy sitting on the sofa with Jazz's arm around her.

"Did I say that we were finished talking boy talk?" I asked annoyed.

"What are we, twelve?" I asked while Abby glared.

**EPOV**

Tay and I got home from hunting and met up with the rest of the groups as Alice opened the door, slowly peeking inside. When I saw what Alice was all hyped up about, I growled. _MINE!_ Sure I liked Tanya, but now that Bella was a vampire, she looked hotter than Tay. Bella was seated on top of Jasper, playing tonsil hockey. I could feel the lust in the room. If we hadn't of shown up…. I'm going to KILL Jasper! She's _mine_.

Abby and Rose squealed. They finally looked up looking embarrassed and shocked, "Um…" was Bella's brilliant reply.

Rose, Abby, and Alice squealed. Alice pulled Bella from on top of Jasper to her bedroom. We all heard the door slam before Alice shouted "Details" Loudly.

I turned to Jasper and crouched into an attack pose. I growled loudly and bared my teeth.

"_Really Edward?"_ Jasper thought to me. _"Do you really want to piss me off and bring out the Major? You better leave my MATE alone!"_ He sent me a wave of fear, but I ignored it, knowing it was false to my true feelings.

"Eddie? What are you doing? Bella isn't worth it. Remember you love me now." Tanya whined. She smiled as the third sentence left her mouth. Love. Right. I haven't loved anyone before. Lusted maybe, never loved. I smiled and took off into the forest while dragging Tanya behind me.

**JPOV**

Oh God…..Izzy is amazing. Her lips are soft. When she ground her hips into mine, I growled, gripping her hips harder. Her hands were tangled in my hair, pulling my face closer to her. I moved my lips to her neck, then her collarbone. I was about to rip off her shirt to get to those amazingly beautiful breasts when there was a loud squeal coming from the doorway. We pulled apart and looked up shocked and embarrassed to be caught.

"Um…." My beauty trailed off.

Alice, Abby, and Rose pulled my Izzy from me, and ran upstairs with her quickly. I heard a door slam and Alice shout "Details".

I smiled at the events that happened today.

All of a sudden, I felt a wave of jealousy and anger come from across the room. I looked at the source. Edward. Edward was crouched in an attack pose, growling while baring his teeth.

"_Really Edward?"_ I thought to him. _"Do you really want to piss me off and bring out The Major? You better leave my MATE alone!"_ I sent him a dose of fear for good measure.

"Eddie? What are you doing? Bella isn't worth it. Remember you love me now?"

Tanya's whinny voice broke through the silence. Edward smiled at something and then ran off with Tanya following behind him. What a pussy.

**A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me! Hope you've enjoyed. Only three chapters left to this story, then I'll get back to Best Served Cold. It was too hard for me to write more than one story at a time, because I kept getting them mixed up! Anyways, let me know what you think, and I'll have the next chapter up in a few days!**

**I would like to send some kudos out to a few stories that I've recently read. If you haven't already, I urge you to read them. GREAT Team Jasper stories!**

***An Imperfect Love by Mistyhaze420**

***Blood Doesn't Always Make the Bond by Raven JadeWolfe**

***Underneath Your Scars by HammerHips**

***The Girl Under the Bed by Nostalgicmiss**

***Insecurities by JamesRamsey**

***A Twist of Fate by Savannahbobanna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**BPOV**

_A Few Weeks Later._

It was a few hours to go before we had to go to school. Everyone was hanging out at the Cullen House, except for Esme and Carlisle. They took off a few hours ago filled with lust, mumbling about having to go hunt. Ewww. I know they have sex, but still, ewww. They're practically my parents. Jasper had his arm around my shoulders while we all sat around the couch, they guys playing Mario Kart. I was trying to calm Emmett and Rose down to stop them from killing Tanya and Edward at the moment- don't get me wrong, I still wanted to kill them- Esme and Carlisle won't be very happy about that though.

"Edward!" Tanya screamed from upstairs. Again.

Yup you guessed right. They where at it. AGAIN. They've been doing this for Hours. Two and a half hours to be precise. They where currently in the shower going at it. I'm sure they're doing it just to piss us off. And to think of what a prude he always was around me.

"Ugh" Edward groaned.

I am seriously considering killing them at the moment. I'm not jealous or anything, far from it. It's just that the emotions are killing me! And the noise! She sounds like a cat that got their tail stepped on, and he just grunts like a caveman. For humans it's loud; it could break a human's ear drums with the noise they're making. Since we're vampires, it won't break our ear drums; it's just annoying coming from them. You can hear everything, and I do mean _everything_.

I breathed through my nose trying to calm my emotions down. I'm an empath, and I can't control my own emotions! I'm a crappy empath. Jasper smiles knowingly at me.

"Do you wanna go for a hunt?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" Me and Jasper said at he same time while standing up.

Alice and the rest of the guys chuckled.

"Let's go!" Abby said while tugging Michael. We all but raced out the door and into the forest.

We ran fast, leaping over broken tree trunks and such; everything past in a blur, green everywhere. Pretty soon I caught sent of an Elk. I ran off in that direction and started to stalk it. I saw it drinking from a pond and sprang on its unsuspecting back, snapping its neck quickly. The venom pooled in my mouth as I smelt the warm blood. I bit into its neck and started to drink the soft, warm, red liquid until it was dry. After hiding the carcass, I went to stalk my next prey.

When I was full, I looked down at my sweats. I was covered in blood. I wasn't normally a messy eater. Oh, well. Good thing I brought a few changes of clothes over to put in Jasper's room. I walked out of the clearing and caught the sent of Jasper. I jumped into a tree and swung from tree to tree. _I felt like Tarzan. Focus. Do not think of Disney films that Emmett forced you to watch. Back to climbing trees….And I'm still talking to myself…FOCUS. Climbing Trees!_ I was a tree away from where Jasper was hunting when I caught sent of a human. Wait, restate that: humans blood. I looked around for the human or its blood, but found nothing. I quickly jumped into another tree to see Jasper tense with Black eyes. I jumped and stood in front of him.

"Are you okay?" I asked Him.

"Yes….It's Just that….I haven't had any in so long it…..help me Bells." Jasper said in a tight voice. He was obviously restraining himself from going and drinking or attacking whatever was there.

"It's alright, I can help. Do you want me to take you somewhere else or get one of the others?" I asked trying to figure out how to help him.

He shook his head, his eyes were a deeper black now. The scent was getting stronger and closer. How the hell is that possible? I didn't see anything from where I was, high up in a tree with my Vampire eyesight and all.

He let out a snarl. The scent was getting worse. I held my breath. I've never tasted human blood, and I wouldn't taste it now. I needed to help Jasper. I knew if he did slip up, he would take the blame and feel guilty, even though it wasn't his fault. He's fighting against natural instincts.

My eyes scanned everywhere that I could see, but I couldn't find the source of the scent. Something's up. It couldn't be Eddie or Tay because they where still at it. I could still feel there emotions from here…Eww…God I'd love to kill them.

I looked up at Jasper, his eyes where shut tight and his fists clenched at his side. I kissed him to see if it would help him. Apparently it did. We where kissing each other hard trying to block the scent out, but it just kept getting stronger! What the Fuck? I decided to call the others to see if they could smell it or help us or at least do something about it.

I pulled away and looked at him. He took a deep breath. That was a mistake. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and dug out my phone from my pocket, pulling up Alice's number. I pressed call and held the phone to my ear.

Ring- Please answer!

Second Ring - Pick Up!

Third Ring- Oh that's it I'm calling Rose-

"What?" An irritated pixie voice answered.

"Hello to you too, sis." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh sorry, it's just that-" Alice started but bust into a fit of giggles. I also heard a growl, most likely coming from Jack.

I then realized what I interrupted and smirked.

"Why did you call again?" The pixie asked. Oh right! The reason why I called…I'm slow today.

"Can you smell human blood anywhere near you?" I whispered into the phone.

"Nope. Why? What's wrong? Is anyone hurt? Oh my God! I'll be right there! Come on Jack! Stop! We have to go help-"Alice exclaimed worriedly.

"Alice! STOP! Calm down! I need you to phone the rest of guys, including tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, and tell them to come here. We need you guys. It could be nothing but-"I said trailing off.

"Okay!" She hung up. The scent got stronger. How can it get stronger?

I held Jasper's face in my hands and sent waves of calm and love to him. He relaxed slightly, but was still tense.

It was then that I heard a horribly familiar voice coming from the opening of the clearing. "Well, well, well….What do we have here?" she asked herself while stepping into the clearing.

I tensed. Jasper moved me behind him slightly, but a quarter of my body was still showing.

"Bella and … Casper was it?" She mused, looking at Jasper.

"It's Jasper." Jasper answered stiffly.

"Oh, that's right. I've seen you caught the scent of my mate." She noted. Well obviously- What? The scent was human. Huh?

"What do you-" Jasper started to ask but was cut short when a vampire with a heart beat walked into the clearing smirking. How can a vamp have a heart beat?

"What the fuck?" I muttered aloud.

"I'm Riley." The weird vampire answered with a cocky ass smirk.

"And? Why do we need to know?" I asked annoyed. They where up to something. I wish they'd just get to the point!

"Oh, you don't." she replied

"Then why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Volterra?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Can't I visit an old friend?" she asked casually.

I looked at her incredulously. I knew she didn't think of me as an old friend. What psyco-babble shit was this girl going on about?

"Cut to the Chase!" I nearly yelled in annoyance. They smirked again; apparently they liked to see me annoyed. I calmed down and looked at them expectantly.

"We just wanted to tell you that you and your family are going to have a big surprise." She looked at us gleefully. This really can't be good. "I know a lot about you. Jasper's an empath, and you, his mate, are also an empath. Edward can read minds. Tanya, or as Edward calls her, Tay, has no abilities. Abby can sense relationships, and her mate, Michael, can see visions of the future like Alice. Alice's mate is Jack, and his gift is the opposite of Alice's, allowing him to see one's past. Rose and Emmett are mates, both powerless. I also know that Edward left you for Tanya, you where changed in Volterra, and Alice and Jasper used to be together for decades, but they split apart." Victoria said casually.

I crouched into an attack pose and growled.

Before I could pounce, Victoria and Riley ran off into the woods, leaving me and Jasper alone. I stood up and looked at Jasper with panicked eyes. How did they know?

**EdPOV**

I am really starting to like Bella again; I hope she'll take me back. She probably will, she and Jasper haven't even made it to second base yet. I would be able to give her boobs a good feel, and more. I wonder if I ask….

My thoughts where interrupted by Tay rubbing my back with a sponge, oooh, that felt good. After we finished showering, Tay's phone rang. She quickly ran out to the garden to answer it, thinking that I wouldn't be able to hear her, but I could hear her clearly.

"Hello." Tanya said slyly.

"Hello. I miss you, you know. Just to let you know, Vicky just visited some of them and now they're shocked according to Ri." An unknown voice answered.

"Oh Brilliant. I'm glad your missing me, babe. I can't wait to get this over with so I can come back home." Tanya answered. She was seeing someone else beside me? Who was it? Who's Vicky?

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon enough, in about three days." he replied. Oh will you now? Not if I have anything to do with it.

"See you soon, babe" Tanya said smiling.

"Bye, love." The guys voice said before they hung up. Before I could confront Tanya about the call, my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello Alice." I answered. She hardly ever phoned me, or talked to me for that matter.

"You two need to get here now! Something bad just happened. It's Victoria; She knows Everything!" Alice yelled into the phone. Shit. Victoria. Before I could reply she snapped the phone shut. Vicky couldn't be Victoria, could it? Nah, Tay wouldn't turn on her own family like that. I quickly dismissed that idea, but it didn't mean I wasn't still mad at her for stepping out on me.

"Tanya?" I called to her from upstairs.

"Yes?" she answered

"I've got to go, something's happened. I'll see you when I get back." I announced. I didn't want to deal with her right now. I quickly got dressed and ran towards the forest. I ran until I found Jasper's scent. That's when I also smelled human blood.

I growled. I hope I didn't have to leave without getting answers from Tay because of another one of Jasper's slip ups. Pushing Tay to the back of my mind, I pushed forward. I walked into the clearing and my head was filled with everyone's thoughts.

_Oh, god, how did she know all those things? I hate seeing Bella so upset and scared… -_Jasper.

_Oh, no! Why didn't I see this! It must have something to do with that vision I had about the Volturi…. -_Alice.

_I hate seeing Alice like this. Izzy must be terrified, something bad is going to happen soon…. -_Jack

_Shit, shit, fuck, shit! I noticed Tanya having secret phone calls with someone and her 'string' that was connected to Ed was fading…maybe…just maybe, she could have something to do with this. -_Abby

I growled at her thoughts, why would Tanya want to do something like this? She might be sneaking around on me, but she'd never do that to Carlisle and Esme.

_Why didn't I see this! I normally see things like this…..Something's wrong… -_Michael

_Oh god…I hope everyone is alright… -_Rose

_I hope Everyone is alright, Izzy and Jazz looks terrified. -_Emmett

_I Hope nothing bad happens when they do come. Why would Aro want us dead? I know he feels threatened by our size, but would he really kill us? I don't understand… -_Carlisle

_Oh, my children are so upset! I hope everything is going to be alright… -_Esme.

Then they finally noticed me.

"Edward! Something bad is going to happen!" Alice said

After I read in Jasper's thoughts what happened before we arrived here, I gasped in terror.

Then Alice showed me the vision she had before she got here to see Jasper and Bella.

_It was blurry around the edges of the vision. I could see vampire limbs flying everywhere. We where at a clearing; the clearing where we play baseball._

_I saw glimpses of black cloaks, and someone smirking, advancing toward our group. I could see a bit of red hair under his cloak but I couldn't tell. He stopped when he reached us._

_"Well, I told you I was going to get them." The voice said. It sent shivers up my spine in a bad way._

_"And I told you I wouldn't let you get them." Bella answered from beside where I stood. I could see Tanya walking towards the guy with a triumphant look on her face._

_The vision ended with one last glance at the mystery guy with red hair._

When I finished reading everyone's minds, I felt exhausted. I sat down near a broken tree stump. I looked up at the sky trying to sort out all the information I had just received when Tanya walked into the clearing quietly. When she looked around, I saw a smug expression. But she quickly covered it with a worried mask.

_What the fuck? It can't be true…. Can it?_

"What's going on?" Tanya asked.

"I'll explain later, let's go for a hunt." I told her. She nodded and ran into the forest, me following quickly behind her. I needed to get to the bottom of this. She may be a great piece of ass, but she's not worth losing my family over.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Only two chapters left. Let me know what you think!**

**Also: I would like to send some kudos out to a few more Jasper stories I've found:**

***Bella's Secret by cullen818**

***A Moment Changes Everything by heavyinfinity**

***Just This Once by SweetDulcinea  
**

***Where I belong by Shirley007**

***French Roast and Riptides by letmesign**

***Lessons Unexpected by Alexis(dot)Danaan  
**

**ENJOY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it's taken me FOREVER to update. All I can say is that life happens. I hope it was worth the wait. Only one more chapter after this, and it should be up within a few hours.**

Also- Just for anyone who had forgotten, (I did!) here's the characters, and their abilities.

Bella- Empathic/ Mental & physical shield Blaze - Persuasion   
Alice & Michael – Visions of the future Edward - Can read minds  
Abby - Can see relationships Jasper – Empathic Tanya- None   
Jack - Sees memories by touch Emmett & Rosalie- None Carlisle & Esme – None

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

(3 Days Later)  
**BPOV **

According to Alice and Michael, the Volturi were to be here in three hours. Jasper taught all of us everything he knew within the past three days. A couple of hours ago, he let us all split up in order to hunt, and spend some time with our mates. Jasper and I were hanging out in the woods; a nice little clearing covered in flowers and a little creek flowing in the distance could be heard. Jasper laid on his back playing with my hair, while my body was wrapped around his, my hand tracing the scars around his collar.

I pushed myself up onto Jasper, swinging my legs so I straddled his waist. "I love you." I whispered while leaning down to kiss his perfect lips. I had to get this last bit of intimacy just in case…

His hands went to my waist, grinding my center onto his bulge. "There is no need to be feeling like this, darlin'. _We_ are going to be okay. The _family_ is going to be okay." I felt him wrap me into a cocoon of contentment and love. I rocked against him again and again, feeling the rumble in his chest grow. Jasper flipped us over, bringing my left leg up in the crook of his arm, running kisses from my ear down my shoulder, across my chest and back again.

Finally, determination set in my bones as I flipped Jasper leaving me on top again. I yanked his shirt off his body, my lust spiking at seeing his defined abs that led to that perfect V on his hips. His scars letting me know that he would always protect me, no matter what. "Take me Jasper. Make me yours. Let me wear your mark, so that everyone knows I belong to you."

Jasper started to growl, I thought it was from my words, but I heard the running footsteps a second before my phone went off. I already knew it was Alice. I didn't have a chance to say hello before she was screeching. "Get to the baseball field now! They changed their minds at the last minute!"

"Looks like we'll have to finish this later, Darlin'." Jasper said with a kiss, then took off, pulling me along behind him. Before I knew it, we all made it to the old baseball field. Carlisle stood in the front and center of the group. We all formed a triangle with Emmett and Michael to his left, and Jasper and Edward to his right. The females stood slightly behind and to the side of their mates.

Three figures came out of the opposite side of the clearing. There was a bit of a foggy haze following behind them. They all had black cloaks with the hoods pulled up; shielding their faces.

One by one, they started to lower their hoods. I recognized the overly giddy one in the front as Aro, and his brothers; Caius and Marcus. Next to them was a girl who looked child like. She smiled an angelic smile at me, but my gut was telling my differently. I recognized her as Jane. On the brothers' other side, was one I was extremely unhappy to see. He wore his signature smirk, with his gold eyes that held the tell-tale lie of a red rim around the pupil. His black hair with red tips that I once found to be appealing, were now just annoying. I now know his talent to be persuasion. The next three to lower their hoods were very easily recognized- Vicky; with her fire-like red hair, Riley; the vamp with a heartbeat, and Laurent; with his French accent. Lastly there was Alex, Felix, and Demetri.

"Carlisle! How lovely it is to see you!" Aro shouted happily. I almost rolled my eyes.

"I agree. I always receive such great pleasure every time I see you." Carlisle replied sarcastically in monotone**.**

After the words left Carlisle's lips, Aro's face turned grim and jealous and so were his emotions. _What is up with this dude?_

"Well Carlisle your coven poses too much of a threat to the Volturi. There are too many vampires and to many powerful talents. Since you are such a valuable friend to me, I am giving you a choice here Carlisle. Either some of the members from your coven can join us, or they will not live." Aro said grimly.

We all stared at Aro in shock.

"Y-Y-You can't be serious Aro." Carlisle said shocked and scared. Never in my life have I known Carlisle to stutter.

Aro nodded, still grim. At the same time, Alice and Michael went into a vision. After a few seconds, they, along with Edward, gasped. Alice's emotions held fear, hope, sadness, and happiness.

"What did yo-" I started to ask. I didn't get to finish my line of thought before Tanya was running towards Blaze. It was just like in one of those cheesy romance movies. You know, where they both run and meet in the middle and hug and kiss and look happy? Well that's what happened; except they weren't in a beautiful meadow. They were surrounded by vampires and it started to rain. What a surprise? That's Forks for ya. I snuck a look at Edward from the corner of my eye- he looked pissed, but not shocked.

When the '_cross star lovers'_ finished their reunion, Tanya leaned into his shoulder, his arm around her waist. I looked at Blaze's face, and he winked at me. _What the fuck?_ I suddenly found myself being drawn to him. _Do not look in his eyes! Do not look in his eyes! Do not look in his eyes! _I repeated silently to myself.

"Don't look in his eyes." I whispered so only my family could hear_. _Suddenly, I had an Epiphany!

"Aro? You know that we're not all one coven, right? The Cullen's and the Leach's are two separate families in two separate households.

Aro looked at us for a few seconds. "Even so, aren't some of your mate's in the Cullen Coven?" Aro asked my family.

Carlisle answered for us, "Yes, But we don't live together. We don't wish to join their coven, nor them with us. It would be like us and the Denali clan Aro, we're just friendly covens."

We all nodded in agreement, Aro looked at us curiously for a few moments. His emotions were giving me whiplash; changing rapidly from defeat, anger, intrigue, resolve, mischievousness, to glee. Aro nodded slowly. "Alright." He said, sounding unsure. The brothers and majority of their guard left the clearing, only leaving behind Tanya, Blaze, Victoria, Riley, and Laurent.

Tanya ran away to catch up with the brothers. Victoria, Riley, and Laurent crouched, as did my family. At that time, twenty or so newborns erupted from the tree line, and all hell broke loose. Riley pounced on Emmett in attempt to take out the biggest; Rose went to help him out. Alice went for Victoria, as did Jack. Jasper was taking out newborns left and right, all the while staying crouched in front of me. "Damn it Jasper! I can handle a fight! Go help Esme!" I saw her about twelve feet away being pursued by three newborns. I saw him glance back at me as I decapitated one vampire and moved onto the next before he took off towards Esme.

I took down three vampires before I realized I was being stalked by Blaze. "I told you I was going to get them." He said. I immediately knew he was talking about Alice and Edward from when we first met.

I saw limbs flying everywhere and I hoped they belonged to the enemy. Then I heard a scream and something screeching that sounded like metal being torn. I tried to focus my attention on Blaze, which helped a bit. "And I told you I wouldn't let you get them" I replied.

He smirked and tilted his head slightly to the right, keeping his gaze locked on mine. I'm guessing he was trying to persuade me to 'give them' to him. I rolled my eyes and kept his gaze, but thinking about Jasper and how my existence turned out thanks to my coven, and the Cullens. I smiled at Blaze and stepped forward, letting him think that he'd won me over. His eye's showed triumph, as did his emotions.

I stopped when my head was inches away from his, I slowly raised my hand and stroked his cheek gently. I put my hand flat against his cheek and sent him wave after wave of pain. He screamed in agony, knees buckling underneath him. I took my hand away from his cheek, stopping the waves of pain and agony. Although I stopped, he still looked like he was in pain. Apparently, my powers had after affects. That's good to know for future reference. While he was still on his knees, I quickly looked around to see that Alice that had started a fire, throwing body parts into it while dancing. It smelt horrible as the flesh of vampire's skin burnt; the smoke a purple color.

I looked around, all of my family was safe, and still in one piece. I relaxed slightly, but then I remembered, Blaze. I turned back around to see nothing but a shape sunk into the grass that resembled his knees. I sniffed the air but Blaze's scent was washed away with the wind and rain. I'm guessing he went back to find the whore and the Volturi.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: After waiting waaaaay too long for these last two chapters, here it is. Finally complete. A small lemon at the end. Not the best I've wrote, but I didn't want to change the original storyline too much. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Two weeks later  
JPOV

_You can do this Whitlock, man up. _I mentally prepped myself. I must have been projecting because Jack kept looking at me in annoyance. _What if she said no? I don't know what I'd do if she said no. _Then I started panicking, I needed to calm down. I kept repeating the words in my head over and over again._ You can do this Whitlock, man up. Calm down, and man up._

"Alice just called, said they'd be here in three minutes." Edward said, coming into the room. I nodded, still nervous as hell.

"Dude! Calm the fuck down! I'm sure she's going to be happy and say what you want her to say." Jack said trying to reassure me. It wasn't working very well.

I heard the car pull up outside, and ran down stairs at vampire speed. I opened the door before Bella had the chance to. I was probably bouncing a bit, but I didn't care. If she said what I want her to say, then I would be the happiest man ever.

BPOV

For some reason Alice has been distracting me all weekend, I hadn't seen Jasper for what felt like ages, and I just wanted to get home.

"Oooh! Look Bella! This would really suit you! Ohhh and this for Jasper!" Alice shouted from the other side of the store. A few humans started to stare and give her weird looks. She held up some black jeans, with a burgundy button up shirt with black stripes. She also had black dress shoes and jacket. I'm guessing that was for Jasper.

"Uh, that's a nice outfit Alice. But what would we need it for?" I asked in a normal voice, a few people that were looking through the same clothes rack were looking at me like I had grown an eyeball on my forehead. _I guess they thought I was mentally challenged, because it looked like I was talking to myself. _

Alice just smiled and winked. _What the hell? _Then she held up a dress that was stunning. It was purple, and it looked like silk. _Wow that's a nice dress but I don't normally wear dresses. I could make some Alterations_…

"It's a nice dress Al but what would I need it for?" I asked again.

Alice just winked. Again. _Stupid cryptic pixie…._

After hours and hours of shopping, we finally got to the Cullen drive. I barely raised my hand when Jasper yanked the door open, grinning like a fool. And did he have a slight bounce? _He he he_. I couldn't help but smile back, getting a bit lost in the euphoria he was projecting. Alice zoomed past us with all bags in hand- minus mine- rushing to her room. I heard a bit of giggling and growling. Ewwww.

"Hey." I grinned at Jasper.

"Hi." He replied nervously.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Uh yeah….Uh…let's go to our clearing…I need to tell you something important." He said, still nervous. _Oh, God. He wanted to talk. This can't be good._ As I started to feel a bit of dread, he stoped and pushed it away from me; replacing it with love and contentment. "Hey now, Darlin'. It's nothing bad, I promise." After a quick kiss, he pulled away, grabbing my hand. Just ten minutes later, we came upon our clearing. He took my hand and guided me a red blanket in the middle. He sat down, so I followed his lead sitting Indian style.

He bit his lip, and looked down at his hands; looking every bit like a nervous teen.

"J? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" I asked,

He smiled slightly, "No sweetie it's just that I have to ask you something important….and I'm nervous as hell…" he managed to get out.

"Take your time, Jazz. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered, while grabbing his hands and rubbing circles over the back of them.

He took a deep breath and said, "Because of you, Izzy, I am finally happy; complete. I feel as if I'd been waiting all of my life for you. I love you; the person you are; the person you make me want to be. I want to be good for you, Izzy. I will love you for the rest of my days on this Earth. Isabella Swan Leach, Will you marry me?" My jaw went slack, as he pulled out a small red velvet box from his pocket, and opened it. The ring was a silver thin band with a red heart shaped jewel. When I looked into his eyes, he was hopeful but projecting a bit of rejection.

_Shit, he's still waiting for me to answer!_ I stood on my knees and kissed him, sweetly; but it quickly turned heated when he pulled my lower lip into his mouth. "I'm guessing that's a yes then?" He asked unsure

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I nearly shouted and kissed him again. I threw my arms around his neck, tackling him to the ground as I kissed him.

He grabbed me by the hips, deepening the kiss. "You have no idea how happy you've made me, Izzy." Jasper rolled us so he was between my legs, kissing from across my collar bone to my ear. He whispered "Can I make you mine Izzy? Will you proudly wear my mark now?" I moaned at the thought of finally having Jasper fill me. He ground his bulge into my center, rotating his hips in the process. "That's not an answer Isabella." He growled while nipping at my neck.

Jasper was the only one able to get away with calling me by my given name, and he knew it. "Yes!" I rasped out.

"Yes, what, Isabella?"

"Yes, Major. Make me yours!" He growled at me calling him major. The next thing I knew, my clothes were gone, and I was on my hands and knees.

"You know what it does to me when you call me that, Isabella?" I whimpered at the loss of contact. "Answer me, Isabella!"

"Yes, Major. Let him out. Claim me! Make me yours!"

He was naked with his glorious cock in my face in less than a second. "Suck it." Was all he said. He let the Major come out to play. I took him in my mouth, groaning at the deliciousness of it. Only after a few seconds, he pulled away, my mouth making a popping noise. The Major was abruptly behind me, filling me more than I could have ever imagined. After a few thrusts, he pulled me up by the hair; one arm wrapped around my stomach, the other holding my hair to the side. With every plunge of his cock, I pushed back; meeting him thrust for thrust. He was licking the base of my neck where it meets my shoulder while chanting; "MINE" every now and again. His hand trailed down between my legs, circling my clit. "When I tell you to, cum Isabella. I need you to cum." After a few more thrusts, he pinched my clit yelling, "NOW!" With more than a bit of his influence, I fell over the edge, screaming his name. While I was coming down, he erupted in me, biting the spot he was previously lapping at. The pleasurable pain sent me spiraling into another orgasm.

After we came down from our high, Jasper pulled us to the ground, still within me from behind. Jasper was back, soothing his mark with his tongue, purring contentedly. "Mine" Would slip from his mouth every few licks. I would just reply with "Yours", and sigh happily. With The Major safely tucked away until next time, Jasper rolled me over, kissing me gently; throwing all of his love and happiness at me. We proceeded to make love for the rest of the night, under the stars.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Keep a lookout for a new chapter of Best Served Cold within these next few days. I was stuck in a funk for about six months, life sucked, and I lost my muse. It's all good now though. Please let me know what ya thought! Sequel? No sequel? What about Blaze? Tanya? Reviews will help sway my decision. Whatcha think?**


	10. Authors Note

Alright guys. This is not a story update. Sorry. I just wanted to get a few things ironed out with my readers.

As I stated in Chapter one, I adopted this story from Cocoloco 123, because they were planning on deleting it. I really liked the storyline, and where she took it. I wanted to edit it, and help make it a bit easier to read and understand. I do believe there were holes in the story, and was a bit disappointed that Blaze had gotten away. When Coco said I could adopt her story as my own, and edit it as I saw fit, I kept to the original storyline as much as possible, only changing around a few things. This is where coco ended the story, so I will be doing the same.

I've noticed a few new story alerts had been added as of the last chapter. I don't think some had realized that the last chapter was in fact the last chapter. I'm sorry, but I will not be continuing with this story. On that note, I would like some feedback. Do you all think I should write a sequel? Bring Blaze back into it to cause havoc somewhere? Maria maybe? I'm not sure if I want to go forward with this or not. Please leave me a review and let me know what you all would like to see happen.

Again, I'm sorry this is not a new chapter.

Plain J


End file.
